


Hilfestellung

by anja79



Series: 120min_Challenge [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Sommerchallenge: Farbe - Grün: Wald – fürs TeamTeam: RapunzelFandom: Tatort MünsterRating: P 6Genre: FreundschaftHandlung: Vater und SohnA/N: Hier also mein viertes Drabbel :)Länge: 100 WörterZeit: 20 Minuten





	Hilfestellung

***

Als Thiel an diesem Morgen die Augen aufschlug, weil sein Handy klingelte, zeigte der Wecker acht Uhr an. Thiel stöhnte. Eigentlich war heute sein freier Tag und er hätte ausschlafen können, doch sein Vater hatte andere Pläne. Herbert war in den Wald gefahren um Pilze zu sammeln, doch anscheinend hatte er vergessen vorher zu tanken. Jetzt stand er da und kam nicht mehr weg. Herbert bat ihn, ihm einen Kanister mit Sprit zu bringen, was mit dem Fahrrad umständlich war und auch sehr lange dauern würde. Er konnte sich was Besseres vorstellen, aber hängen lassen wollte er ihn auch nicht.

***


End file.
